It's us Against the Universe
by Fanfan81224
Summary: Caitlin and Barry meet under awkward, complicated situations. Their first encounter doesn't count and their second is uncomfortable, but after that, their relationship grows into a friendship that makes them inseparable. Their friendship grows and so does their feelings, but on the way, there will be jealousy, relationships, and broken hearts. No super powers included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Caitlin woke up with a huge headache, feeling sticky and sore from yesterday night's events. She couldn't remember much, and she was sure she didn't want to.

She slowly sat up, making sure that her brain wouldn't bounce around inside her head. Her hands reached up to her phone and she checked the time, 9:43 am. Realizing that she was late, she quickly stood up but soon regretted it as her head started throbbing.

Caitlin looked at her desk and saw a letter there, a cup of water and some Advil lying on top of it. After taking the pills and drinking the whole cup of water, she read the letter:

 _Dear Caitlin,_

 _You're welcome. I had to drag you all the way here from the bar, since you were drunk. You probably know that because you just woke up from your biggest hangover ever! By the way, best night of my life, got to see_ _ **The**_ _Dr. Snow get drunk. Drink lots of water, you know the basics. Don't worry about work either, I told Dr. Wells that you weren't feeling well._

 _From,_

 _Your awesome" Brother"_

 _( as you like to call me)_

 _P.S. There's something on Facebook you should really see. I shared it with you. Don't know who posted it, but it's up there._

After reading Cisco's letter, she was going to grab her phone and see what Cisco was talking about, but the sudden pang of her headache reminded her that she was still sticky and sore, so she decided to take a hot shower instead.

When Caitlin was done, she grabbed her phone and opened up her Facebook page. On her notifications, she saw that Cisco had sent her a video, so she opened it and the title read: " HOTTEST KISS EVER!"

She watched herself and a complete stranger- who she thought was hot, genetically speaking, since she's a geneticist and all- making out in the corner of the bar she went to yesterday.

She stopped it and groaned in frustration. A hangover _and_ finding out she made out with a complete stranger? The universe was definitely not on her side.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to update as fast as I can if you would like to read more. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I would like to give a special thanks to both AReiss215 and , because they inspired me to write this story. They're amazing writers, so if you haven't read any of their stories, you should do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I will say that there won't be constant updates, but I won't abandon this story so yeah... Anyway! I found out that I didn't put the other Author's name down on the first chapter _and_ that I couldn't write it down because whenever I tried to, it would disappear, anyway thank you for inspiring me to write this story, even though you won't know who you are. I can say that you're the author that wrote a snowbarry fan fiction called _Covert Affairs_ , hope that you see this. As for those who followed, favorited, and reviewed, thank you so much. As this being my second fan fiction story, I am really happy for your support. Sorry, I'm babbling on, enjoy the story! Thank you again!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _S.T.A.R. Labs_

" Good morning Dr. Snow."

Caitlin turned around to the sound of her name. " Ronnie, we've been working together for a year now. Call me Caitlin, please."

Ronnie nodded," Caitlin, right." Just as she was going to walk off, he stopped her again, remembering why he had greeted her in the first place. " I-I was wondering if you'd like to, um, get a cup of coffee with me sometime?" he asked.

" Oh," was all she could say. Cisco had told her more than enough of how Ronnie had this cute, little crush on her. She really hadn't looked into being in any kind of non-platonic relationships. She was a busy women, working full hours and living her life. Although, she was beginning to think that she needed to get a social life. " Yes, sure."

He smiled," Great! Uh, does tomorrow sound good? After work?"

She returned the smile," It's perfect."

" Okay, I'll see you then," he happily departed.

She turned around and saw Cisco leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. " What?"

He shrugged," Nothing." They both started towards the cortex, greeting some colleagues on the way.

" Cisco? Do you think you can help me find something?" she asked, once they were in the cortex.

" Sure! I mean, I am Cisco, so..." he boasted. She stared blankly at him and he just smiled back. " Anyway, what are you looking for?"

She paused for a while before saying," Well, you see, I'm not looking for something, I'm looking for… someone." She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her blush.

Cisco frowned," Oh, well, who are you looking for?"

" There is a little problem. I-I don't know his name, but we have seen him before… in a video."

He thought for a while until he burst out laughing when he finally understood who she was talking about. " That guy you made out with two days ago at the bar?" Cisco shouted out. Caitlin's eyes went wide and she looked around, some of their co-workers stared at them. He realized what he did and nervously laughed.

She looked down at her feet and covered her face with her hair," Yes, him," she whispered angrily.

" Yeah, I'll help you find him." They both sat down in their chairs and hoped that no one would question them about what they heard.

* * *

" I'll get back to you about it tomorrow. I still have all the blueprints to deal with and all that stuff. See you later," Cisco said and left.

Caitlin stayed at the lab until it was nearly midnight. Once she went home, she showered and collapsed on her bed. The next morning, she woke up early and went to work. When she walked into cortex, she saw Cisco was already there.

" Why are you here so early?" she asked.

He spun around in his chair and frowned," Okay, I wake up early to help you find this dream guy of yours and this is how you repay me?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes," You can call it karma, you know, for what you did yesterday. Oh, and he isn't my dream guy, I just need to tell him something."

" Like what?"

" I was planning on apologizing for what happened-"

" Wait why?" he interrupted.

" Because I could have ruined a relationship he was in?" she shrugged.

Cisco gave her a doubtful look," I don't think a guy with a girlfriend would be at a bar at 10:00 at night. And if he was in a relationship, it would be his fault that whatever happened _happened_."

She shook her head," We're both at fault here. We were drunk and it's possible that he was going out with a couple of friends. Look, until we find him, we'll figure out the whole story, so..." she looked at Cisco's computer and urged him to work his computer magic.

He sighed," Fine." A few minutes later, Cisco found something. " Found him."Caitlin walked behind Cisco and looked at his screen. " Barry Allen, 25, works for the CCPD in the CSI division as a forensic expert. You know, you guys would make a good couple," he said.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him," I'm going to go pay him a quick visit later and we'll be done with that. And I really appreciate your help, thanks Cisco."

" You're welcome. I was just hoping you could do something in return for me though."

" And what's that?"

He smirked," Buy me a drink later."

" Nope! Never going to let that happen again. It's because of you that I'm in this situation," Caitlin ignored him went to work as Cisco laughed.


End file.
